ponytownfandomcom-20200222-history
Enchanted animals
Get prepared for the new animal tribes! '-created by: SnuggleBuggle/Sky' 2019-09-16 (1).png|This is how a deer leader would look like 2019-09-16 (2).png|This is how a wolf leader would look like 2019-09-16 (4).png|A warrior deer, using it's magic 2019-09-16 (6).png|An eagle tribe warrior 2019-09-16 (3).png|Deer tribe warrior 2019-09-16 (5).png|Wolf tribe warrior Enchanted animals are better versions of today's animals. They come from ancient times and carry strong magic inside of them. There are currently three tribes or three species. The wolf tribe, the deer tribe and the eagle tribe. You'll learn more about all of them soon. They have to hide from humans, because they had wars with them before, which almost lead to their extinction. Humans are selfish, but powerful race that wants to take over everything. Enchated animals (or "the Enchanted" for short) do not respect that and would rather live peacefully. They don't really hide from wild animals, but the tamed ones like dogs and other domesticated animals are just dirty "human friends" for them. The Enchanted won't hesitate to kill humans or their friends If needed. Home Their homes lay deep in the forests, shielded by mysterious magic powers that don't like non magical species. They live like normal animals, except being more advanced. Rituals There are also rituals that are necessary for their magic to grow and evolve. The most known one is the tribe gathering, where the leaders come together to talk about potencial trouble in the forest. At the gathering time, the carnivore tribes can hunt only If it's needed. Each leader flies to a secure place, with four guards by their sides. The twelve guards make a circle around the leaders and create a magic wall around them, so nobody can listen to their conversation. There is also the healing and storing ritual, which is used by the healers. The healing ritual is meant to be done in a calm place. A crystal cave is used often. Healers can store their magic in the crystals,to be used when bad times come. The healer goes to the cave and lays the hurt one on the ground. They absorb the power from the crystals and use it to slowly heal all of the hurt animals. However, sometimes, there is no time to go into the crystal cave. That's when the healers have to use their magic power to heal. It takes a lot of energy though, so it's better If there are multiple healers to help. The storing ritual is also done at the crystal cave, or with a single crystal. The healer stores their magic into the crystals, to be used, as I said, when there are bad times. The more power a crystal has, the more it grows. The "powered crystals" are used in battles and healing and can be used by any enchanted animal, but not by any other species. Magic Let's take some time to talk about the magic. There are lots of types of magic skills and it depends on the Enchanted's personality. There is the speed, fire, ice, lightning, light, water, nature magic and many more. There is, though, a forbidden type of magic, which is the dark '''magic. Those who are born with this kind of magic (the chances of these are very little. It's very exeptional and it's usually only accesseble If it runs in the family, or the Enchanted animal is connected with the demons) are imideately chased off or killed. It depends on the tribe and it's leader. There are a few myths about Enchanted animals that have dark magic and still roam around the forests, but the leaders don't talk about this. Every Enchanted animal has some kind of magic. It can discover it's skills right after being born, or it can take a few years! The leaders have the strongest magic. When they become a leader, they are granted the power of nature and light. If they have one of these already, they get water instead. To explain it better, take an enchanted eagel that has the light magic. When it becomes a leader, it gets the power of nature and water. Not even do the Enchanted get their own magic, but the magic has a color too! There are all of the color (except black, which is the dark magic). Each Enchanted has an eyecolor that matches with the color of their magic. Like, If their eyes are pink and they have the magic of speed, their eyes will lit up when they use the magic to run and they will have a pink dash. '''The deer tribe The deer tribe is a peaceful and wise tribe. They pick flight rather than fight, but wield strong powers. They can create lightning balls between their antlerns, which is same thing like when a unicorn's horn lights up. This happens only when they use magic and only the leader's antlerns are permanently glowing. Female deer have three dots on their forehead, which light up when they use magic, since they don't have any horns or antlerns. Leaders are always male and they are chosen by the ancient tree. Other deers respect all ancient things and the beauty of the nature. Their society is equal and balanced and they are the biggest tribe. The wolf tribe This tribe is honorable and strong. The wolves fight for honor and do not fight without a reason. They are respected and sometimes quite scary. When they use magic, a certain colored steam will rise from their mouths. They hunt in packs and make sure that their worriors are the strongest. Leaders are choosed by the ancient tree, but can be overthrown If the other wolves don't like them. Their society is neutral and sometimes cold, but they actually care for their families and friends a lot. They keep their promises and pay their deeds. The leader is often male, but females can take the lead If needed badly. The leaders have horns and wings. The eagle tribe This tribe is fearsome and sly and their reputation isn't that good. The other two tribes dislike them, but they still respect them as one of the tribes. The feathers on their wings have the same color as their eyes and they will lit up If they use magic. Leaders can be male or female. It depends on the strenght. Leaders are bigger and have longer feathers. They also have beautiful ornaments on their wings and forehead. You have to be strong to keep up with this tribe, or they might banish you for feeding off of them and doing nothing for the tribe in return. There are many betrayals in their society, especially with the leadership. Overthrowing is common, so the leader is always the strongest of them all. Even though it's an eagle tribe, they do recruit a few owls, because of their wisdom and wise advice, but also because of their amazing healing abilities. Owls can gain the power from crystals If the leader allows it and they know a lot about herbs. They are the most messy tribe, because there aren't eagles only. There are other carnivore birds, like owls and falcons. The ancient tree Gatherings are often made at the oldest tree in the forest, the ancient tree. It has the most power and glows in light blue. It sometimes whispers to the leaders and has a relaxing aura. It saw so many things and survived floods and forest fires. It's unbreakable, or at least nobody was able to even leave a mark on it. The crystal caves There are four crystel caves, one on each tribe's territory. Only healers and leaders are allowed to use them. There are always two members of the tribes guarding it. The positions and how to get them LEADERS First, and the most important of all are the leaders. They lead the clan and have the power to declare wars and control the guards. Everytime a leader dies, a neon blue sapling grows in the tribe's territory overnight. Every member gathers around it and it slithers around the new leader it has chosen. It wraps itself on the new leader's body and creates a strong, blue, blinding light, before transforming the member into a leader. Leaders look very different than other Enchanted. They sometimes have beautiful glowing marks on them and all of them have wings. Their eyes are fully green or red (depends on the color of their magic). They are bigger and can keep or recruit the four royal guards. They can also have right hand, which is often one of the guards. FOUR ROYAL GUARDS They are the best and strongest of all warriors. They can be chosen by a leader or the leader's right hand. If they are chosen, they receive a crystal with stored power that can help them whilst protecting their leader. Their eyes are the color of their magic, without having any whites. They also have wings, but they are smaller than the leader's. They are honored by the members and go with the leader everywhere, If not told otherwise. One of them is always in charge of all the warriors (the oldest one). WARRIORS All the males and females are trained to hunt and fight when they are small and are made warriors when they are older. They are sent go on patrols (and hunt, which is only in the carnivore tribes) by one of the four royal guards. When there is a battle, some of them are sent to fight and some stay in the tribe's lair to defend it. They retire when they seem to be too old to work properly. After retiring, they become elders and are taken care of by females, mostly healers and other warriors. If a female warrior gets pregnant, she is taken to the healer to rest and feed the baby after it's born. In case of eagles, the female lays eggs and takes care of them aswell as the other tribes. HEALERS They are chosen by the ancient tree, in the same way like leaders do. They take care of sick and old members and are in charge of the crystal caves. When they are free, they store their powers in the crystal caves. There always have to be two healers and two apprentices. The apprentices are chosen by the healers and/or leader and come through the training like other warriors, but also learn about magic, crystals and herbs. During battle, the apprentices stay in the lair (acompanied by one healer If they aren't trained enough to heal themselves) and heal the wounded, while one/two healers go around in the battle place with crystals and heal the warriors. THE WEAK MEMBERS These are mothers with children, sick and old Enchanteds. They are taken care of by the healers and don't have to serve the clan. History THE PREY WAR The deer tribe lost many members and had to fight to make the carnivores lower their hunt patrols. Carnivores agreed. THE CARNIVORE WAR The eagle tribe was stealing from the wolves. The wolves put them back to their place, but many warriors were lost that day. The eagles haven't confessed yet. WE DON'T WANT A CHANGE The eagles befriended three wolves and made them hunt for them in exchange for precious herbs. The eagle tribe later found out and banished them. The wolf tribe didn't banished their warriors, but made sure to punish them. NOT ONE OF US The eagle tribe banished one of their young warriors for not having any magic, only for it to come back as an adult and slaughter three of the warriors. THE DOG PACK A human hunter's dog pack got lost in the forest, attacking some pups from the wolf clan. They were quickly killed. HONOR IN BETRAYAL A wolf from the leader's family decided to use dark magic to overthrow his father, but was unsucessfull. AN EMERGENCY DEER DAY The eagles agreed to not hunt the deers just for fun and make them suffer for amusement, though there are some shady deaths still. A MYTH SPOTTED A deer named Clover was attacked and bitten by some mysterious deer. It looked like one of the scary legends, "the sad deer" '''nobody knows If it was him though. '''Other THE SAD DEER It's an entity, that looks like a very horrifying deer. It's spine is visible on it's neck and some of it's limbs are broken. The deer and it's family was banished from the deer tribe, because of it's parents having dark magic. The members were too scared that the child would have dark magic too so they banished him too. It's mother was later killed by hunter's dogs and it's father was shot. The sad deer was hit by a car, but the envy and suffering lured one of the demons and it's now said to be possesed. If you need more info, say it in the comments <3 my discord: SkySkySky#3356 ps. I will be checking grammar soon!!! Category:Species